Ciano , Magenta
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Lorraine x Delphine] [Atomic Blonde/Atômica]. Aesthetic; Sinônimo: Philosophie du beau en général et en art. Esthétique; Substantivo: Lorraine Broughton e Delphine Lasalle em essência. *Yuri - F/F* ATENÇÃO: SPOILERS! .Twoshot.
1. Ciano

Alt. Title: Aesthetic ; Esthétique

Playlist [fora de ordem]: Psychedelic Furs - Love My Way, Mylène Farmer - Je Te Rends Ton Amour, Chico Buarque e Elis Regina - Noite dos mascarados, Lady Gaga - Do What U Want, , Indeep - Last Night A DJ Saved My Life, Pitty - Memórias, The Chemical Brothers - Swoon, Cyndi Lauper -Time After Time, Kavinsky – Nightcall & Odd Look (feat. The Weeknd) **[FUCKING LYRICS! My FEEEEEEELS],** ThePrimeThanatos and NewRetroWave YT channel **[pra entrar na vibe new wave]** , 'Til Tuesday -Voices Carry **[até eu enjoar hu3],** a OST de Atônica e por aí vai..

 _ **Enjoy~**_ [Hush hush… Keep it down now… Voices Carry…]

* * *

(Lorraine's Pov.)

* * *

 **..::::: Ciano :::::..**

 **D** esde que pus os pés no Aeroporo de Tempelhof, eu sabia. Eu sabia de tudo.

Eu sabia as regras. Minha experiência não é por acaso.

Eu sabia que poderia estar sendo seguida por qualquer um.

Eu sabia que estava sendo vigiada por uma garotinha todo esse tempo.

.

.

 _ **A** inda assim..._

.

.

 **B** erlin era tão fria- -

E ela era tão ingênua- -

Eu simplesmente não pude- -

Eu não quis- -

.

.

 **E** u não mostrei resistência. Eu não a afastei. Ao invés disso eu a atrai mais e mais.

Eu me deixei induzir pelos seus toques. Nos devoramos como feras famintas.

Nossos suspiros e gemidos altos soavam como um arranjo bem composto.

Abraçá-la e acariciá-la os cabelos era como estar em casa...

.

.

 _... **M** eu frágil momento de paz. __Alívio. Escapismo._

.

.

 **N** o fim das contas eu perdi tudo isso. Chega a ser amargo de tão irônico.

Mesmo sabendo do nosso inevitável fim, eu ainda assim quebrei o maldito princípio dos espiões.

Percival já me infernizava dizendo todo o tempo possível:

Isso não passa de um jogo.

.

.

 **E** u confiei nela, mesmo sendo instruída a não fazê-lo.

"Não confie em ninguém." De fato, não confiei em ninguém.

Somente nela. Delphine era minha zona de conforto.

Minha regalia.

.

.

 _ **M** inha amada…_

.

.

 **E** m nosso primeiro encontro, Delphine clama ter me salvo.

Ela me ofereceu uma dose de Stoney on Ice no segundo.

Eu disse "Você é atenciosa."

Ela me disse "Eu busco por prazer nos mínimos detalhes."

.

.

 _ **E** la prestou atenção nos detalhes um pouco demais._

.

.

 **H** oje em dia eu me afogo em Stoli como louca.

Hmph... Quisera eu conseguir salvá-la a tempo...

Mesmo visitando Paris eu não consigo me livrar da tristeza.

Sinto tanta falta dela...

.

.

 **D** elphine decerto pagou sua dívida.

O Muro de Berlin caiu. Ali não mais há necessidade de Atividades Espiãs a partir de agora.

Com a benção da Rainha, agora posso ter **_minha_** vida de volta,

Não fosse por uma desgraça de preço.

.

.

 **P** ara a cidade mais fria do mundo,

 _Saúde._


	2. Magenta

(Delphine's Pov)

* * *

 **..::::: Magenta :::::..**

 **E** u era uma novata no ramo da espionagem.

Eu só entrei nesta doideira por conta de uma dívida estúpida.

Eu tive minha chance de dizer não e cair fora o quanto antes.

Eu poderia ter usado minhas habilidades fotográficas para um bem maior, _non_ _la guerre_.

.

.

 _ **E** mesmo assim…_

.

.

 **B** erlin era tão débilmente _froid- -_

E ela tão _chaud- -_

Eu por mim só era tão- -

Eu não queria- -

.

.

 **E** u não quis perder esta oportunidade.

 _Oui_ , eu não me perdoaria _une goutte_ se eu perdesse a oportunidade.

Eu a tinha visto apenas por fotos até então.

Eu sequer imaginei que Lorraine Broughton seria tão _irrésistible et étourdissant_ em pessoa.

.

.

 **E** u me doei tão facilmente para ela, em sangue e carne.

Se ao menos meu coração não batesse tão rápido eu poderia ter imaginado um disfarce melhor.

Algo mais rentável do que "Poeta ou Estrela do Rock". Eu já não mais era uma adolescente.

Ao menos o disfarce funcionou.

.

.

 **E** os beijos. _Par le ciel_ , os beijos...

Eu fiz bem. Eu não hesitei em beijá-la... Na verdade eu estava até que bastante empolgada em fazê-lo.

Eu a sondei. A conduzi à minha doce armadilha sem pudor algum.

Eu mordi meus lábios em antecipação. Nos quis a sós como nunca.

.

.

 _ **E** então ela me apontou minha própria arma de fogo._

.

.

 **E** la uma vez me contou que nenhum de seus relacionamentos era real.

"Eles são apenas um meio para um fim".

Ao invés de perguntar se o _**nosso** _relacionamento também não era real,

Eu disse a ela algo que notei após todos esses dias estando juntas:

.

.

 _" **Q** uando você diz a verdade, você parece diferente. Seus olhos mudam."_

Ela me agradeceu. Ela estava genuínamente lisonjeada. C _omplètement enchantée._

Ela pensou que era melhor não fazer mais isto.

Ela estava com medo de ser morta por causa da verdade em seu olhar.

.

.

 _ **M** as realmente..._

.

.

 **E** u consegui enxergar sua verdade descarada.

Seus carinhos gentis me revelaram mais do que ela queria à mostra.

 _Douleur. Désir. Désespoir._

Sua tristeza, seu desejo, seu desespero.

.

.

 **E** u bem queria tê-la ajudado mais do que já ajudei. Eu bem queria ter este poder.

Eu bem queria ter tido a chance de por abaixo A MALDITA MURALHA junto à Lorraine.

Eu bem queria ter mais tempo para passar com ela...

Debaixo dos lençóis... Dividindo um drink... Nos amando...

.

.

 **N** o fim das contas tudo que fiz foi dar a ela informações.

Palavras e fotografias e _chaleur_.

Eu fui uma espiã francesa.

 _Eu paguei minha dívida._

.

.

.

 _ **Q** ui sème le vent recolte la tempête._

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 _"Qui sème le vent recolte la tempête" significa_ literalmente "Quem semeia vento, colhe tempestade."

(yep, eu amo usar o trope gratuitous foreign language nas minhas fics haha mals ae :x )

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Gente, Atomic Blonde é meu sonho cinematográfico se tornando realidade!_**

 ** _Minha DLC favorita do GTA Vice City SZ_**

 ** _Muita gente [muita gente mesmo, credo!] odiou o filme por ter pouco drama e MUITA ação; um típico filme do James Bond. SÓ QUE, a proposta do Atomic Blonde (e da Graphic Novel The Coldest City) é justamente ser "fria", "insensível" e "cruel"; ser de um niilismo tão nítido que quase perde seu sentido. Mesmo com todos os objetivos traçados, cada um ali tinha sã consciência de que tudo poderia ser perdido em um estalar de dedos, eles sabiam que em algum momento ou em um lazarento deslize eles poderiam morrer. Eu adorei como esse aspecto não foi romantizado ou deturpado. Todos eles ali sabiam o que estavam fazendo e não tinham medo das consequências._**

 ** _Ah, e como o titulo sugere, o filme é 100% estético e eu a-m-e-i esse detalhe. Paguei pau mesmo, viu! Mano do céu… A visão periférica da Lorraine entre o copo da Delphine e a câmera, o Ciano e Magenta sobre elas… A Delphine LURANDO a Lorraine para aquele corredor iluminado em vermelho– PQP! . ÉO! Eu não soube dizer por quem eu mais estava atraída: pela loira fatal Lorraine Broughton ou pela novinha excitante e panterona Delphine Lasalle. CAAAARA. Se fosse eu em ambos pontos de vista eu estaria desmaiada. Juliana estaria des-ma-ia-da! Totalmente derretida…_**

 ** _Outro aspecto marcante nesse filme… As músicas! Setlist totalmente foda! Cada música ali foi escolhida de forma impecável, principalmente a "música tema" para Delphine e Lorraine… Se você pegar 'Til Tuesday - Voices Carry e ler a letra você sente a forte carga emocional que teve entre elas. Essa música em específico nos conta todos os detalhes não verbalizados do seu relacionamento._**

 ** _A morte da Delphine realmente foi algo bem clichê (Bury Your Gays trope estou falando de você) na visão cinematográfica sim, mas na Graphic Novel fez todo sentido e apesar de eu ainda estar de luto, eu bato palmas para o diretor e toda staff por ter se mantido fiel ao contexto da obra original ao mesmo tempo que deu um novo lustre e uma visão "verdadeiramente oitentista" para The Coldest City._**

 ** _Agora o pauta mais importante de todas…. Atomic Blonde sem heteronormatividade e sem machismo desnecessário YASSSS! /o/_**

 ** _O que eu quis dizer com isso: O protagonista feminino não ficou/dormiu/transou/ com o "vilão" masculino só porque ele ficou dando em cima dela mil vezes (Lorraine pouco se lixou pras tiradas do Percival, que por sua vez nunca forçou a barra para conquistá-la. Eles não eram par romântico no filme). Ela não era dependente de macho pra fazer o que ela tinha que fazer e não era tratada como inferior por ser espiã. Ela recebeu ajuda porque até mesmo um espião depende de contatos afinal o trabalho de um espião é coletar informações, correto? E eu sou super grata por Lorraine apenas ter feito o seu trabalho sem precisar ouvir mimimi de um personagem chato e imbecil -geralmente masculino- criado apenas para ficar falando merdas do tipo "Você só chegou a esse status por ser mulher", "Facilitaram pra você, né?", "Você não consegue/não pode fazer isso, você é mulher!" dentre outras coisas que uma mulher capacitada em uma determinada profissão é obrigada a ouvir por causa de quê mesmo? Por ser mulher._**

 ** _Mas beleza, chega de fangirlismo de minha parte senão as notas finais ficam maiores que a própria fic! hehe_**

 ** _E quem não viu nem leu essa obra ainda que vá se atualizar! :v_**

 _ **(280917) ; (300917)**_


End file.
